Cardiovascular disease is one of the leading causes of death in the United States as well as in many other countries. Cardiovascular disease includes a number of conditions affecting the structures or functions of the heart. Arrhythmias can be an indication of a number of heart problems. An Electrophysiology (EP) test can be performed to record the electrical activity of the heart and to measure the electrical pathways of the heart. An EP test is used to determine the cause of a heart rhythm disturbance and to diagnosis an appropriate course of treatment.
An EP test uses electro-anatomical mapping that traces the movement of electrical signals through the heart. Sensors located at the tip of specially designed catheters acquire data at various points within the heart to pinpoint locations of irregular rhythms or arrhythmias. In some instances, ablation is performed which uses radio frequency signals to kill the cells in the heart muscle that are causing the abnormal rhythm. Fluoroscopic images are used assist the physician in guiding the catheter through the heart. However, fluoroscopic images are two dimensional and do not have good resolution thereby making navigation difficult. There is a need for a system capable of visualizing three dimensional high resolution images which can then be registered with the electro-anatomical mapping data to provide a roadmap for procedures used to identify and treat cardiac arrhythmias.